


Oh, How I've Missed You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Watching, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been gone on a well-deserved vacation for 3 weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours exactly. Yes, Niall knows just how long his boyfriend hasn't been around. When you really miss someone, you do some crazy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How I've Missed You

"Niall?" I call as I carry in my bags from my long getaway, along with some Chinese take-away. "Babe, are you home?"

"Liam," Niall's voice calls needingly, almost begging. "Baby, come home," he moans. I smile to myself as I set everything down. 'I wasn't gone for that long,' I think to myself as I quietly walk up the stairs to our bedroom. Niall is facing the telly with his back to the door, eyes closed, and hands pumping his shaft slowly. His head is back as the poorly produced and obviously low budget porn plays on the screen. I roll my eyes and walk over to turn it off. "SHIT, LIAM!" Niall shouts, his face turning almost as red as the dick in his hands.

I chuckle and kneal in front of him. "So you missed me, too?" I ask as my hands slowly travel up his thighs.

"Isn't that obvious, baby?" Niall asks, giving me a cheeky smile.

I laugh and nod. "Well, I brought you some Chinese food," I state as I look up at him.

The blonde lad shakes his head. "Think you could help me out here? I've been craving your touch."

My fingers gently squeeze the base of his cock, making him moan softly. "Yeah? How bad?" I question as I give one long and slow stroke up his length.

"Ohh, so bad. It's so hard to go almost a month without you," Niall murmurs, moaning louder while I speed up my strokes.

"What've you been doing without me here, babe?" I question, feeling myself grow hard as I look at the beautiful sight in front of me; Niall's usually neat hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and mouth hanging slightly ajar as he pants softly.

"A lot of writing, and even more wanking..." Niall states, his voice coming out a bit shaky. "Even fingered m'self in the shower, but nothing's as good as you, baby."

"Mmm, you fingered yourself for me? I bet you're gonna feel real good," I whisper, eliciting a moan from Niall. "And we can definitely make up for lost time, I promise." I give a teasing lick at the pre-cum at his tip, moaning quietly at the taste and going back for more. I clean off his tip with my tongue before taking his cock in my mouth completely, earning a delicious moan from the slightly younger boy. I continue to suck him off as my finger pushes against his opening.

"Shitshitshit! Feels so good, Li, baby! Ahh, yeah, give me more, please," he begs, looking at me with widely blown pupils. I nod and push the first finger into him, thrusting in and out until I feel him relax a bit. I sink in a second finger and then a third, about knuckle deep. "Jesus fucking Christ, YES! Liam, I'm gonna cum, baby," he pants. I chuckle, purposely making vibrations into his dick. Niall moans from somewhere deep inside of himself before he twitches in my mouth, releasing his warm cum into me. I moan and take it all, loving the way he tastes. He picks his head up as he tries to steady his breathing. "I've never...cum...so hard..."

"Glad I could help you, babe," I state as I stand. Niall catches sight of my obvious boner and smiles.

"Hey, Li?" he asks. I hum in response and look at him. "Can I ride you?"

I practically moan at the innocent, yet sexy tone of his voice. "You never have to ask to ride me, Ni," I answer as I smile. My boyfriend smiles and lays me on the bed, pulling my clothes off quickly. "No condom, sweetheart?" I ask as he bats my hand away from the box gently.

Niall shakes his head. "I just wanna feel you, Li," he whispers. I nod as he places his hands on my chest and slowly lowers himself onto me, causing us to both moan. "God, Liam... I forgot how fucking big you are," he groans once I'm fully inside of him.

"How are you always so tight for me, babe?" I ask as I hold onto him.

Niall shrugs as we begin to move together. "Dunno... God, you feel so good," he moans.

"Mmm, same to you," I state as I grip his hips. "Damn, you always feel good." Niall moans and practically screams as I purposely drag along his prostate. I smile and begin to stroke at his cock for the second time today. It's only a few minutes before I have him cumming again, coating my hand in his white ribbons. I smirk and lick him off, dragging my fingers across my lips slowly and indulging in his flavour. He smiles at the sight and pushes his hips down once more against mine, which has me shooting off into him. 

Niall gasps once we're done and lays his head on my chest. "So amazing, Liam...missed you, I love you so much."

I chuckle and kiss his head. "Missed you, too, babe. And I love you, too."


End file.
